


What It Takes To Say

by FusionFollower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Author hasn't even made it to season three yet sooo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma's trying, Kuroo loves him so much, M/M, One-Shot, just some good old fluff to help yall through quarantine, mute!kenma, no idea where this would be, really hard, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Kenma's hardly ever said a word to anyone, much less Kuroo.But it didn't matter. Kuroo didn't need Kenma to speak to him, they had other ways of communicating, and Kuroo would love him no matter what.But that didn't stop Kenma from trying.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 146





	What It Takes To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I've NEVER written Haikyuu!! fanfiction before, I'm kinda cringing even though I haven't written it yet. Go easy on me guys, but still you know, gimmie feedback lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!

The first time Kuroo realized his feelings for Kenma, they were twelve, though Kuroo was thirteen.

A new bakery had opened up near by, and the two had been meaning to go for a while.

"Whooooaaaa, this chocolate cake looks so good..." Kuroo was practically drooling as he looked at the cake on display. "I'm getting a piece, what do you want?" He looked at his friend.

Kenma pouted slightly and stared down at his DS. Using the stylus, he wrote something in the friend messenger program and held it up for him to see. _'The one with the strawberry'._

Kuroo ordered the cake slices and the two ate them together in a peaceful silence. Kenma still occasionally playing on his DS.

It was quiet. Kuroo babbled on about the cake and other random things, Kenma nodded in response.

It was quiet...but it was also really nice. Kuroo knew he wanted it to last forever.

* * *

They were fifteen when they started dating.

Well, Kuroo was sixteen, but still.

It was fun, Kuroo would surprise Kenma with all kinds of things, video games, candy, flowers, he was always ready to spoil him and it drove the others on the volleyball team nuts. 

But school itself was a nightmare. Kids who sat behind Kenma would yell in his ear suddenly, or pull his hair, or do anything else they could to startle him, hoping to be the one to make the mute kid let out a sound.

He never did, he's not sure he could even if he wanted too.

* * *

They're sixteen and seventeen when Kuroo says the words Kenma has been dreading.

"I love you."

Kenma burst into silent tears when Kuroo said those words, and for a while Kuroo was certain it was because Kenma didn't like him anymore or something.

But when he finally got Kenma to write down on paper what was wrong, his heart broke just a little bit more.

_'I'm sad because I can't say it back to you.'_

Kuroo whispered gentle words to him, holding him in his arms, insisting he never needed to vocalize it for Kuroo to know.

He already knew, even if Kenma could never actually tell him.

* * *

It's their third anniversary when it happens.

Kenma had surprised Kuroo with his favorite meal on the table and some nice candles lit, then held up a paper.

_'Please sit. I have a surprise for you.'_

Kuroo instantly went to make a joke about something sexual, only for Kenma to reveal another paper.

 _'If you make any gross jokes I'm kicking you out.'_ That shut Kuroo up instantly.

He did as requested and sat down, looking at Kenma who didn't move to sit at the table himself yet.

Kenma's eyes were closed in concentration, eyebrows and mouth twitching as his hands grabbed handful's of his own jacket.

"...Kenma?" Kuroo looked at him with confusion and concern.

But then, he heard it.

It was quiet, barely even a whisper, but he heard it.

"L...Lo...ve...y...y...yo-u...." 

The words were choppy, stuttery, rough, quiet and so painfully awkward that Kenma felt humiliated on the spot. Tears filled his eyes as he covered his face in shame. He had practiced for so long, he wanted so badly to surprise Kuroo on their anniversary by finally saying those words back and he had to go and mess it up-

Kuroo cupped Kenma's face, causing Kenma to remove his hands to look at him tearfully. Kuroo wiped his tears away with his thumbs and had the brightest smile Kenma's ever seen on him. "...I'm so proud of you..." He muttered out to the smaller boy before pressing his lips to the others.

And just like that, Kenma felt like his heart was on fire. He did his best to put all the words he could never say into the kiss, all the things he wanted to tell Kuroo so badly with his own voice.

Slowly, their kiss broke and Kuroo pressed his forehead against Kenma's, grinning like an idiot. "...You have the cutest voice I think I've ever heard..."

Kenma's face flushed red and he rammed his face into Kuroo's chest.

Why did his husband have to be so embarrassing?


End file.
